So We Meet Again!
by BadPlace
Summary: A year after the events of PL VS AA, our heroes meet again, except Phoenix and Maya are in for a big surprise...
1. Chapter 1

_**So We Meet Again!**_

One day, Professor Layton had received a letter. It was from our beloved friend, Phoenix Wright! It read:

* * *

 _Dear Professor,_

 _Wow, I cant believe its been a year since our last adventure together! Well, to make this short, I though it would be nice for me_

 _and Maya to pay a short visit. I hope to see you soon so that we can catch up with each other!_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Phoenix Wright_

* * *

The Professor smiled and thought to himself, _What a surprise it'll be to them when they see her..._ He was thoughts were then

interrupted by Luke and Flora. "Professor, can you help us solve this puzzle?", they said in unison.

"Of course," he said. "Let me have a look"...

* * *

 _Puzzle #01 ( 40 Piacrats )_

 _A, B, C, and D all got their hats mixed up, and now they can't remember whose is whose._

 _A says: My hat had a red ribbon on it!_

 _B says: Hey, this isn't my hat! Mine had a blue ribbon on it, not a red one!_

 _C says: Um, I don't exactly remember bringing a hat. Anyway, this on has a green ribbon it._

 _D says: Oh, dear, my hat didn't have a blue ribbon on it, so, where is my hat?_

 _Can you figure out whose hat is whose? You will get 40 Piacrats for solving this puzzle._

* * *

"I've got it! B has A's hat, C has D's hat, D has B's hat, and C doesn't have a hat!" Layton said proudly.

"Thanks, Professor!" cried Luke.

"Oh, just a minute you two", Layton said, remembering the letter. "Oh, what is it, Professor?", asked Flora.

Layton smiled. "An old friend of mine is paying us a visit. His name is Phoenix Wr-"

"Your _joking_!" shouted Luke. "Do you mean that we get to see Mr. Wright and Maya Fey again?!"

"Um, sorry, but... _who_?" said Flora, obviously confused at Luke's excitement. Layton gasped. He had forgotten to explain the situation

to his adopted daughter. "Flora, Mr. Wright and Maya Fey are two very good friends of ours. We went on a adventure to a small town by

the name of Labrynthia just over a year ago. Mr. Wright is a lawyer, and Miss Fey assits him, like Luke assists me."

"Ohhh," said Flora. "This is gonna be great!" said Luke. "Wait till they see you! Oh, what a surprise this will be when they see _you_!"

Flora giggled. It was funny to see Luke so excited. "When will they arrive, Professor?", she asked.

"I suspect in a couple of days, my dear. Well, there's lots of work to do, so lets get started!"

 _A few days later..._

Layton, Luke, and Flora were all sitting in the living room. Flora was reading a book, Luke was solving a puzzle, and Layton was reading a

newspaper. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. There were excited voices behind the door. "I can't wait to see Luke and the Professor

again! I don't think that I can wait any longer! Oh, but, I'm also hungry..."

"Maya, calm down, will you? I'm excited too, but, please..."

Luke shot up. "I'll get it!", he yelled. He ran towards the door and flung it open. "Mr. Wright! Maya Fey! It's so good to see you again!

Come in! Boy, do we have a surprise for you!"

Footsteps were coming, and Flora was getting more and more excited, but even a tiny bit nervous. _What if they don't like me? What if-_

"PROFESSOR!", Maya screeched and ran over to hug him.

"How, nice to see you, Miss Fey," Layton said, chuckling to himself. He then stood up and walked over to Phoenix. "So we meet again, Mr.

Wright. How nice to see you again!"

Phoenix smiled and shook the Professor's hand. "How nice to see you again, too! I can't we haven't seen each other for a year. So, how

have you and Luke been? Anything new?"

"Oh, well, yes, some things have changed." Layton said, smiling. "Flora, come here, my dear."

multiple heads swiveled around in the direction of the couch. Luke felt suddenly guilty that he had forgotten about his best friend, or shall

we say, the "surprise". Flora looked at the ground shyly as she walked over to the Professor.

"Mr. Wright, Miss Fey, allow me to introduce to my adopted daughter, Flora. I just adopted her this year, you see. We can discuss that

later, if you wish."

Phoenix and Maya's jaws dropped. The Professor, _adopt_? There was an awkward silence for a while, but Maya took a bold step.

"Hi Flora! I'm Maya Fey! You can call me Maya." Maya said, grinning. Phoenix spoke up.

"Uh, hi, Flora. I'm Phoenix Wright!" Flora glanced at the Professor, then at Luke, and finally at Maya and Phoenix. She decided that these

people were friendly, and gained the slightest bit of confidence.

"U-um, I-I'm F-Flora... It's to m-meet y-you," she said shyly, twisting her hands. Luke couldn't stand it any longer.

"Oh, come on! Let's talk!" he shouted. So, in the end, they had a wonderful discussion. Phoenix and Maya learned more about Flora

and the adventures they had been on together, and Flora learned more about them and the adventure that they had been on with the

Professor and Luke, and they became very close friends.

 _ **The End!**_

(Author's Note: Sorry that this was SO long. This is only my second fanfic! Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed it. I _might_ continue this story with them going labrynthia. We'll see!)


	2. The Return to A Familiar Town

"Oh, I just can't wait, Professor! How long will It take to get there?", Flora asked. She was quite excited about going new places, especially with the Professor and Luke.

"It shouldn't take long, my dear." Layton smiled at his daughters excitement. Phoenix and Luke were talking among themselves, and Maya was eating a burger that she had brought along.

"I wonder how everyone in Labrynthia is.", Phoenix wondered.

"Yeah! Miss Cantbella, Mr. Cantebella, Miss Eve, Jean Greyel, Barhnam, Aunt Patty..." Luke started listing all the people that they had met there, and Flora listned on with interest. Finaly, as what had seemed forever to Flora, they had arrived. Layton helped Flora get out of the boat, and the others got out and looked around. Suddenly, they heard a voice calling for them.

"Professor Layton and Luke! Mr. Wright and Maya Fey! Over here!" Five heads swiveled around in the direction of the voice.

"ESPELLA!", Luke shouted. He ran over to her, and the others followed suit. Flora was confused. Who was this lady, and how did Luke know her? Espella, as she was called, looked happily at the group, and stopped when her eyes landed on Flora.

"Um, hello there...Who are you? I've never seen you before." Espella was puzzled. Layton smiled and placed a hand on Flora's shoulder.

"Miss Cantbella, this is my daughter, Flora. I adopted her not too long ago, actually." Flora blushed and clutched the Professor's arm. Espella smiled warmly at Flora.

"Hi, Flora. I'm Espella Cantebella! Well, why don't we give you a tour of Labrynthia? Come on, let's go!" And so, they set off!

(Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was long, again. Hope you enjoyed it! Next, we'll meet some more familiar faces.)


	3. A Labrynthian Tour

Espella led the group to a small little shop, which Flora thought was very cute.

"Flora, this is Labrynthia's bakery," Espella explained. Phoenix, Maya, Layton, and Luke laughed. "What's so funny?" Flora asked.

"Well, when Luke and I first met with Mr. Wright and Miss Fey, we came here," Layton said. Maya finished his sentence. "And me and Nick thought we were bakers!" Everyone started laughing again.

Phoenix joined in the conversation. "Yeah, and for some reason, I always had the urge to point at someone and shout 'OBJECTION!'" Flora laughed. Mr. Wright was a lawyer, not a baker! "Hey, why don't we all go inside?" Luke suggested. "Yeah," Espella agreed.

When they entered the bakery, four jaws dropped. Espella had a grin on her face and Flora was confused. At the baker's table stood a man with red hair who wore a suit of armor. He was kneading some dough. "M-Mr. Barnham! What are you doing _here_ , of all places?!" Luke stuttered.

The man instantly looked up from his work as soon as Luke started speaking. "Oh, it's you!" he exclaimed. He took a step toward the group and extended his hand towards the Professor. "So we meet again, Sir Top Hat." Layton shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again, too, Mr. Barnham."

Mr. Barnham turned towards Phoenix. "It's nice to see you again, also, Sir Blue Knight," he said, shaking Phoenix's hand. He then greeted Maya Fey and turned to Flora, with an confused expression. "Who is this young lady? I don't recall seeing her on your last visit here."

"Mr. Barnham, this is my adopted daughter, Flora," Layton explained. "Well, Miss Flora, allow me to introduce myself. I am Zacharias Barnham," he said as they shook hands.

"Oh, hey," Phoenix said, "What happened after we left Labrynthia?"

"Oh, well, the court room no longer exists. There was no need for it, now that witch trials no longer exist. I needed a money, so I'm temporarily working for Aunt Patty."

Espella clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's right! Eve's birthday is tomorrow! What did you get her?"

"I'm making her a pastry right now," Mr. Barnham said, blushing. Luke snickered. "Well, how about we go see Eve now?" Espella suggested. Once everyone had agreed, they bid Mr. Barnham farewell and left the bakery. Outside, they met up with a dog and a cat. Flora bent down to pet them.

"Wait a second, Flora!" Phoenix warned. "Constantine might bite you." Flora eyed the dog cautiously. He looked friendly, so why would Mr. Wright say that? She slowly moved her hand to the dog's head and started to pet him. He wagged his tail and licked her. Flora laughed, and Phoenix couldn't believe it. Constantine looked at the lawyer and growled. Phoenix backed up slowly. "It looks like he still doesn't like me..." Luke laughed. "The cat's name is Eve, Flora!" Flora smiled at the cat. "Hello, Eve," she said.

And so, Espella led the group towards Eve's home.

 _(Well, this is the end of Chapter 3! As I started typing up this story, I noticed that I was unintentionally copying the storyline of the Bonus Episodes of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Sorry about that. Let's just go with the flow, alright? Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed my newest chapter! Stay tuned for Chapter 4, where we meet another familiar face!)_


	4. A Bewitching Encounter(Part 1)

The group arrived at the tall brick building that stood before them.

"Miss Espella, are you sure _this_ is the 'Witches' Court'?" Flora couldn't believe it. It was simply too beautiful to be a courthouse. She had thought that it was a castle, with its many flags blowing in the wind, and it's castle-like structures. Espella giggled as she nodded.

"I'm _positive_ that this is it, Flora." Maya studied the courthouse for a moment and turned to the blond-haired girl.

"Espella," she said with a confused expression on her face, "Inquisitor- er, just Barnham said that the courthouse was no longer needed, since, uh, there are no more witch trials. What do you plan to do with it now?" Phoenix, Layton, and Luke turned to face Espella, waiting for an answer. She thought for a moment's hesitation, before her face lit up.

"Oh, that's right! I heard that they've turned this place into a _theatre_!" She said as they entered the building. Several 'oohs' and 'aahs' come from the two children. As they entered, Phoenix frowned and shuddered, putting a hand to his chin.

"This place still gives me the creeps no matter what," he stated. Maya turned to him and playfully punched his arm.

"Nick, lighten up a little! The past is in the past, so try to think of this place from a...brighter perspective!" She turned to Espella. "So, where are we going to find Eve?" Espella started down the hallway, motioning for the group to follow her. She stopped at the last door to the right, silently opening the door, putting a finger to her lips, telling the others to stay quiet. Flora saw a tall, dark-haired woman in front of a bookcase, her back facing them. Espella crept up to the lady.

"Suprise!" she yelled. The woman jumped and whirled around to face the voice.

"Oh, Espella," she breathed. "It's you. You gave me quite the scare, you know!" Espella grinned.

"Eve, you have some visitors," she said, motioning towards the onlookers. The woman, or "Eve", Flora recalled, gasped. She smiled shyly as she walked towards the group. "So we meet again, Professor Layton," she said, shaking his hand. The Professor returned the greeting as Eve greeted Phoenix and Maya. She then turned to the children, so were quietly talking amongst themselves. "Ah, Luke Triton. How nice to see you again." Luke and Flora turned their attention to her, and Luke returned her greeting, and introduced the two ladies to each other.

"Miss Eve, this is Flora! Flora, this is, Miss Eve Belduke, or Darklaw." Flora looked up at the woman, and shyly looked down to the ground, Eve doing the same.

"H-hi, m-m-Miss Eve. It's n-nice to m-meet y-you..."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello. This is the end of Chapter 4... Now, I know that this was like, REALLY short, but I felt the need to do it. Why?: 1) I wanna split this part into two parts, 2) Major case of Writer's Block, and 3) I'm just plain out lazy. I might go back later and edit this, but...eh. I sincerely apologize for the extremely bad description, or story overall. I try, and I love doing it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Anyway, I do not own Professor Layton/Level 5 or Phoenix Wright/Capcom. Stay tuned for another Chapter!_

 _P.S: Be looking for two of my new stories that I'm currently working on!:_

 _1) Welcome to Misthallery_

 _2) It Has A Nice Ring to It_


End file.
